Why Me?
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: Tyson and Max are just your average kids. Except, when two demon princes come after them, things change rather quickly. sucky summary rated for language TyKa MaRe OCOC some TaTy and MiMa
1. Beginning

SSCC- hey! this was a story that i started a long time ago but didnt want ot post

Kai- but we fixed that

SSCC- yes /glares at the Bladebreakers/ they certainly did

Rei-so anyways! SSCC doesnt own Beyblades

Max- or we would be screwed!

SSCC- /glares at Max/ care to repeat that?

Max-O.O no...

SSCC- good!

Tyson-Anyways, Enjoy!

Why Me?

Chapter 1: Beginning

There was a pale moon that reflected in amber eyes.

"Rei?" said a cold voice.

Rei turned to see his partner and good friend, Kai.

"What?" he asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the cold stone wall of the castle.

"I found them" Kai said smirking.

Rei pushed off the wall and walked up to him.

"You better had better not be lying" he said as he narrowed his eyes the smirking figure in front of him.

"Now why would I lie about something as important as this?" Kai asked as he headed for the door that lead to the balcony.

Rei sighed as he sheathed his drawn sword.

"Alright, I'm ready" he said.

Kai and Rei jumped off the balcony and into the night.

* * *

Two boys headed for one of their houses after seeing a movie with some of their friends. Tyson (age: 16, grade: 11, hobbies: Beyblading and eating) and Max (age: 16, grade: 11, hobbies: Beyblading and videogames) walked through the shrine's grounds, as it was a shortcut to Tyson's house. 

"Man, that movie was a waste of time" Tyson said breaking the silence.

Max laughed. "Well that's because you had fallen asleep and everyone got really pissed at you"

Tyson kicked a stone as they entered Tyson's front yard.

"They didn't have to yell" he grumbled as they went inside.

Max sighed as Tyson stomped away to his room and followed. 'Well, I can't really blame him fro being moody'

Tyson had a fight with his sister and now he rarely ever came home. He was either at Max's house or their friend Sarah's.

* * *

Two figures stared at the two boys' every move. 

"So we finally found them" the taller one muttered.

The other laughed a cruel, harsh laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll get your Max, and I will get my Tyson"

"You're sure that no one else has found them?" The tall one asked.

"I believe we are the only ones"

The shorter one turned back to see Tyson start a wrestling match with Max over the remote control.

"Soon Max you'll be mine"

They laughed and they backed away into the darkness. After the two figures left, a beam of light shot out into the middle of the street. Rei and Kai landed on the earth. Their mission: find their destined lovers.

SSCC- done!

Tyson- that was short

SSCC- yes i know, but that's why i'm putting up chapter 2!

Tyson- o ok

SSCC- hey, where is everyone else?

Tyson- um /looks at a locked door with shouts and bangs coming from it/ i don't know

SSCC- good, let's keep it that way

Tyson- Please review and tell us what you think! if no one likes it then it will be deleted!


	2. We Have Arrived

SSCC-well as promised here's chapter 2!

Tyson- and she doesnt own Beyblades now onto the fic!

SSCC- aren't we impatient?

Tyson- no its not that, its the fact that Kai kicked the door down and now i have ot run away!

SSCC- /watches Max, Kenny, Rei, and Kai chase Tyson/ right...enjoy!

Chapter 2: We Have Arrived

Max and Tyson were watching some random show (Tyson had won the wrestling match), but not really watching it. Finally, Max got sick of it and turned it off.

"What do you want to do?" Tyson yawned as he threw an empty chips bag away.

Max sighed and took out his Blade.

"What about a match?" he asked.

Tyson looked up and the looked down with a sad look in his eyes.

"I can't" he muttered. "That bitch of a sister of mine stole it from me and now I have no idea where it is"

Max flinched in understanding. Tyson and his sister could really take it out on each other when they were mad.

"Well if we can't blade, how 'bout playing videogames?" Max suggested.

Tyson grinned and pulled out his X-box and few games.

"How 'bout Halo?" he asked shuffling through his games folder. "We can play Capture the Flag or King of the Hill"

"Fine with me" Max said grabbing a controller.

Tyson set up the game and grabbed another controller as well.

"Get ready to lose Max!"

After the 5th game, they got bored. Max sighed as he put down the controller.

"Man, I'm bored" he grumbled. "Hey Tyson, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" Tyson said getting his jacket. "Anything to get out of this house and away from that sister of mine. Want to get some ice cream while we're at it?"

Max laughed and whacked Tyson on the head.

"Always thinking of food as usual" Max laughed running outside to avoid being hit by Tyson.

* * *

"Shit!" Rei swore as he and Kai dove onto the sidewalk. "What the hell were those things?"

"Big, quick-moving demons" Kai said as he brushed himself off.

"But why are humans getting _into_ them?" Rei asked as a group of teenagers got into a Jaguar and drove away.

"Forget about the stupid things and focus in what we came here for!" Kai growled dragging Rei away from the cars and streets.

* * *

"Walking through the park at night is kinda scary" Max said hiding partly behind Tyson.

Tyson sniggered at his friend's tactics. Max looked up at Tyson angrily.

"Well, it _is_, besides you wouldn't have gone out either"

Tyson pretended to be hurt at his comment and looked away. Max smiled knowingly.

"I'm sorry" Max teased. "Did I offend you?"

Tyson shook Max off his arm and ran into the park shouting out: "Catch me if you can!"

Max who loved a challenge ran after him calling out: "You're going to have to run a lot faster than that if you want to get away!"

Suddenly, Max ran into something that knocked him back. After Max managed to recover, he looked up to see a pair of bright yellow eyes.

"Hello" the thing with yellow eyes said. "You look lovely this evening"

Freaked out, Max did the only thing that came to mind.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Tyson heard his friend's cry and ran back.

"He probably just saw a tree and got scared" Tyson muttered to himself running through the brush.

"I wouldn't think that if I were you" said a voice behind him.

Tyson hit the brakes and skidded a few feet before coming to a complete stop.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

A hooded figure with blood red eyes stepped out of the bushes. Tyson stared at the figure and copied Max's example.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SSCC- chapter 2 done!

Kai- tyson/hugs him possively/

Tyson-/mouths to SSCC/ help!

SSCC- right as i save Tyson from Kai, please review and tell me what you think!

Ja Ne!


	3. Trapped!

SSCC- well, you peoples must really like this story so i'm gonna continue!

Max & Tyson- Yay/throws confettti everywhere/

SSCC- you are going to pick that up right?

Max- /nods head/ Uh huh!

SSCC- good, now where are Rei and Kai?

Tyson- well, you see...we kinda...um...

Max- /smiling proudly/ we locked them in a broom closet, double bolted the door, and put Mariah in there

SSCC- O.o...ok then... Tyson! since you're gonna to hte disclaimer!

Tyson- ok! SSCC has never and will never Beyblades!

SSCC- thank you/hand him and Max sugar/ here's your reward!

Tyson and Max- YAY!

SSCC- enjoy!

Chapter 3: Trapped!

Max just stared up the figure while trying to catch his breath.

"W-who are you?" he gasped.

The figure knelt down beside him, his face very close to Max's.

"My name is Rei. Like I said before, you look beautiful tonight, love"

Max stopped breathing all together. Rei helped him going again, but not the way Max expected. Rei cupped Max's face into his hands and kissed him full on the mouth. Max jumped up and backed away wiping his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rei smiled. "Saving your life of course" he said before picking Max up bridal-style and carrying a screaming Max to Tyson's house.

* * *

Tyson still was standing facing the figure gasping for breath. 

"What a big mouth you have. I see I'll have to make you shut up" said the figure stepping forward.

Tyson shuffled back not taking his eyes off the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

The stranger came into a lamppost's light. He was taller than Tyson by least a foot; he had both navy and an almost sky blue hair and wore a long sword on his back.

"My name is Kai. And you, little one, are my destined mate"

Tyson facefaluted. "W-Woah back it about 50 notches and repeat that again?"

Kai sighed. "You're my destined mate and I'm Kai. And if you don't have any other questions, we should head back now. Its getting very late and the park is dangerous this hour"

Tyson started to back away again. Kai suddenly charged and knocked him out with a swift punch to the stomach. Tyson fell unconsciously into Kai's arms.

"Sorry love. You wouldn't have come so easily" Kai whispered as he took off into the night.

* * *

Kai carried the unconscious Tyson into his bedroom quietly sliding the door shut when something moved behind him. Kai was instantly in a fighting stance guarding Tyson who he had placed on the bed. 

"Whose there?" Kai said cautiously.

"Lighten up it's just me and Max" came a voice near the desk.

Rei turned on the light looking Kai and Tyson who was starting to wake up.

"W-what? Where am I?" Tyson asked before grabbing his shoulder and hissing in pain.

"Tyson!" Kai leaped to his side.

Tyson pushed him away. "I'm fine. Tanya probably did something again"

Rei and Kai exchanged looks.

"Tanya?"

"She's Tyson's sister" Max s aid from the door.

Tyson jumped up the sight of his friend.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tyson screamed into Max's face.

Kai gently, but firmly pulled Tyson away from Max. Tyson suddenly collapsed into Kai's arms as Rei pulled Max into his lap.

"It hurts!" Tyson shouted. "Make it stop!"

Max gripped Rei's shirt as he watched his friend slash around while Kai held him down.

"What's happening to him?" Max cried Rei looking him fearfully.

Rei sighed and took Max out of the room ignoring the crying from Max and the screams of pain from Tyson.

"Max" he said, hugging his tightly while Max sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt. "Tyson is going to be alright. He's going through a transformation process. It may be hard now but you're going to have to go through the same thing"

Rei looked down Max to see that he wasn't moving. He felt Max's body stiffen and heard a gasping noise. Rei's eyes widened with realization.

"Shit!"

* * *

Tyson lay gasping for breath on his bed. Two giant slits had been made on his back. 

"This will make the pain lessen" Kai had said.

Kai was sitting next to Tyson comforting him. Suddenly, Tyson screamed loudly as wings began to push their way out of his body. Kai was on his feet again, holding Tyson down. Almost as quickly the pain had come, it disappeared. Tyson collapsed on the bed unconscious. Kai sat down panting and smiling.

"What beautiful silver wings"

* * *

Max had regained himself and was sitting next to Rei. They heard Tyson's scream and then the dead quiet. 

"Is it really that painful?" Max asked trembling.

Rei looked over him with a small smile.

"Your process won't be so bad" he said arranging pillows on the couch.

He gestured for Max to lie down. Max too was showing signs of change. His hair now had streaks of blue and his eyes had turned into cat eyes (yes, they're still blue too).

"You're turning into a beast man. Basically, your change will be mostly just small things. Like, you'll get fangs and claws, your hair and eyes obviously. And your ears"

Max sighed while Rei went into the kitchen. He came back with an ice pack and a glass of milk.

"What's that for?" Max asked nervously.

Rei laughed before setting the things down and pulled Max into his lap.

"They're to help you, little one"

He gave Max the milk and then told him to try and get some sleep.

"If you're asleep, you won't notice the change so much" Rei explained placing a blanket over Max.

Max yawned and soon was asleep.

SSCC- done!

Tyson- that hurt! this is the thanks i get for helping with the disclaimer!

SSCC- i gave you candy so we're even

Tyson-/grumbles/

SSCC- heyi dont here Kai or Rei making comments

Max- cuz we put them back into the closet!

Kai & Rei- /through the door/ Back! Back you pink monster from hell!

SSCC- /sweatdrop/ right...anywyays please review!

Tyson & Max- Ja Ne!


	4. Changes Complete!

SSCC- hey everyone! well a lot of people really like this story and that makes me so warm and fuzzy inside!

Tyson- are you on something?

SSC-nope. nothing. except about a pound's worth of sugar/starts laughing evilly/

Tyson- O.O and i thought Max on sugar high was bad

Max- hey! that's my job! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!

SSCC- /stops laughing/ ok i'm done

Rei- that was fast

SSCC- how did you get out?

Rei- /shrugs/ Kai kicked down the door

SSCC- you mean Mariah is loose on the set!

Rei-...crap

SSCC- we have to find her before she does anything to the story!

Mariah- REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! how could leave me for Max!

Rei- cuz i love him and not you bitch

SSCC-/to Max/ isn't she a cat?

Rei- /glares/

SSCC- shutting up

Kai- finally!

SSCC- Kai! perfect timing! help us get Mariah out and do the disclaimer

Kai- let me think...no

Tyson-KAAAIIIIII! if you dont do the disclaimer, i might end up with someone else!

Kai-O.O SSCCdoesn'townBeybladesandifsheeventhinlksaboutgivingmyTy-koitosomoneelseshewilldieaverypainfuldeath!

SSCC-thank you Kai! now! help us catch Mariah!

Max-enjoy!

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING:**

**devil subaru chan, minako mikoto, road kill roko, baby sweet, catwarrior, kimmy kittens, coolbeyblader, laurelleaves, fireiegurl, vanakuvixen, kiina, and allieb13! I LOVE YOU PEOPLES!**

Chapter 4: Changes Complete!  
/The next day/

Tyson woke up to the sound of bird's singing. Although to him, they sounded like they were really talking. Slowly he looks the clock. It read 2:00 pm. He sighed and listened to the bird's song.

"_Wake up! Wake up! Today is the day! Wake up! Wake up!" _they sang.

"I must be really losing it" Tyson muttered. "I had the weirdest dream"

He tried to roll onto his back, but a sharp pain shot up his back. He yelped out in pain.

"You shouldn't move too much" said a voice. "You had a rough night"

Tyson arched his back to stretch; only to slam back down screaming in pain.

"I told you"

Tyson weakly turned his head to see Kai was next to him gently cleaning his wings from the blood and slim that was on them.

_Wait a minute! _Tyson thought. _WINGS? _

"Uh… sir? Excuse me?" Tyson whispered feebly.

Kai stopped cleaning and looked down him.

"What is it, love? And don't call me sir. Call Kai, love, etc" Kai said putting down the brush he was using and began to pat the wings dry with a cloth.

"Ok…Kai…" Tyson said awkwardly. "Why did this happen? Why me?"

Kai put down the cloth. He helped Tyson to his feet and began to inspect the wings again.

"You have such beautiful wings" he said.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Tyson said glaring him. "Everything in my life was fine until you came along!"

"Somehow, I highly doubt that" Kai said smiling leading him out of his room.

"Where are we going?" Tyson asked.

"To see your friend" Kai answered. "You weren't the only person who's changed"

"HI Tyson! Hey Kai! Finally awake huh?" Max shouted running into the kitchen. "Rei says lunch will be done soon!"

They followed him into the kitchen to see Rei slaving away the stove. Max was busy setting the table and smell of food washed over them as they entered.

"Hello" Rei said turning off the stove. "Did you have a somewhat peaceful night?"

"Define peaceful" Tyson said.

"Hey! Ty! Look!" Max said holding up his hands.

Instead of the normal nails you see on humans, Max's nails were razor sharp. He had some weird kind of marks on the backs of his hands.

"That's cool Max" Tyson said. "My back hurts and that's about as different that I'm gonna get. I hope"

"Wow" Max said poking Tyson's wings. "I like them. They're really pretty"

"Ow Max" Tyson said flinching causing his wings to flap and whap Max in the face. "Opps! Sorry Maxie! I can't really control them"

"I'll teach you after breakfast" Kai said as they sat down. "It took me forever to cut holes in all of your shirts so the wings would fit"

"You went through my clothes?" Tyson yelped. "And you cut holes in all of my shirts?"

"Tyson!" shouted a voice that came from outside the kitchen.

Max and Tyson quickly covered their ears. Rei and Kai looked confused, but there was no time for an explanation as Tanya, Tyson's sister walked through the door. Tanya saw Tyson's wings and the facial features of Max and laughed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said smugly. "Trying to enter a freak show? Believe me; you don't need to dress up"

"Shut up Tanya" Tyson snapped. "Leave everyone alone! No one wants s to hear your stupid comments"

"What have I told you about coming home!" she shouted in his face. "Never come home unless I'm asleep or out with my friends!"

"And who are you to give such an order?" Kai asked coolly.

Tanya looked over him with angry eyes.

"None of your business kid" she snapped. "Get out of this house before I call the cops"

"I'm not going anywhere" Kai said still in his dead toned voice.

"Fine!" Tanya said turning over to Max who was hiding behind Rei. "Max! Get out and take Tyson and your friends with you!"

Tyson growled angrily. He walked up to his sister and slapped her. Tanya looked shocked as did everyone else.

"Shout either of them again and I swear I'll kill you" Tyson said a cold voice.

"Kill me?" Tanya said laughing. "It's _you_ who deserves to die!"

"That's not true!" Max shouted angrily.

"I said shut up!" Tanya shouted back punching Max in the stomach causing the teen to collapse.

In an instant, Rei's hand had closed around her throat and hoisted her in the air.

"You will pay for that!" he spat.

"Ngh…" Tanya groaned as Rei's hand tightened.

"Rei…don't…" Max's voice whispered.

A second later, she passed out. Kai put her on the couch while Tyson and Rei checked on Max.

"Maxie?" Tyson asked nervously. "You are ok?"

"Damn, your sister is strong" Max said grinning before coughing up a little bit of blood.

"I think it would be best if we left" Kai said. "Tyson and I can fly you to where Rei and I live"

"Me?" Tyson said shocked. "Fly?"

"It's not that hard" Rei said picking Max up bridal style.

"I'll carry Max" Kai said. "I can fly faster"

"I'll help Tyson then" Rei said as Kai took off out the door.

"I didn't know that Kai could fly" Tyson said to Rei as they watched red wings emerge from Kai's back as he jumped into the air and was gone.

"Well, what did you expect?" Rei said. "C'mon let's get going"

SSCC-done!finished! fini!

Tyson-i didn't know you knew french

SSCC-please, my french knowledge is like a kindergarder's

Oliver-i'll say

SSCC-what are you doing on in this story?

Oliver-just passing through

SSCC- well in that case, you have to help us catch that mad pink cat named Mariah

Oliver-NO WAY! I REFUSE TO NEAR THAT PINK FURBALL WITH A 10 FOOT SPEAR!

Rei-/pops up from nowhere/ SSCC...

SSCC- yes?

Rei- /eye twitches/ you hurt Maxie AND you left me with Tyson of all people AND you let Mariah in here!

SSCC- i'm sorry but it's important!

Kai- you left Tyson with Rei!

SSCC- so what? it for the story!

Tyson- please review!

Max- Ja Ne!


	5. Flying is Hard

SSCC- hey peoples i'm going to make this short since i have a lot of homework to do and i'm technically not supposed to be on right now but i just had to up date!

Kai- no SSCC doesnt own Beyblades

Tyson- wow you're being nice for once

Kai- no she was just threatening ot bring someone in if i didnt shut up

Tyson- and did you shut up?

Kai-...

Tyson- i knew it

Rei- enjoy!

Max- and thanks for all of the reviews!

SSCC- presenting chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Flying is Hard

"Ow!" Tyson said jumping up and crashing down on the ground. "This flying stuff isn't as cool as it looks"

"You need to jump and then flap your wings as fast as you can" Rei said.

Tyson sigh and jumped off a large rock in the garden for the 3rd time.

"Beat your wings!" Rei shouted as Tyson started to descend to Earth.

Tyson flapped his wings as hard as he could. Surprisingly, he was soon air borne with in a couple of seconds.

_This is easy! _Tyson thought as he flew down low enough for him to grab Rei's hand.

"Now where do we go?" Tyson asked.

"Head to the mountains!" Rei replied.

They flew into mountains, Tyson commenting on the view. However, after a while, Rei noticed that they were slowly descending.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked. "The fort is still a few miles away"

"Ngh…getting…tired…too…heavy" Tyson said before he lost conscious.

They plummeted to Earth. Rei quickly landed gracefully on the ground with Tyson in arms. Rei put Tyson on the ground and checked his wings.

_this isn't good_ Rei thought taking Tyson's shirt off. _I should have known. His wings weren't probably able to hold both his and my weight_

Sure enough, when he took of the shirt, small trickles of blood were coming out of the reopened wounds the wings had in inflicted the night before. He quickly undid his head band and tied the wings in place so they wouldn't move.

"What a pain this is" Rei sighed hoisting Tyson up onto his back and began to walk. "I hope Max is ok"

* * *

Max was regaining conscious to see Kai walking into the room he was in. 

"Finally awake are you?" Kai said sitting down next to him. "How do you feel?"

"Fine" max said looking around. "Where am I?"

"In the place where Rei and I stay" Kai said getting up.

"Where are Rei and Tyson?" Max asked looking around. "My stomach hurts…"

"You should lie back down" Kai said pushing him gently. "You have a bruise on your stomach that requires healing. Rei and Tyson are heading over as we speak"

Max smiled before falling back asleep. Kai walked out of the door and headed to the front door. He was worried. He didn't tell Max that Tyson and Rei should have been back almost an hour ago. He simply assumed that Rei was having some problems with Tyson's flying. But if even if they didn't leave the city, they should have still would be able to call since they had a phone.

_Something is not right_ Kai thought as he walked out and looked around.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better, but my left wing still hurts"

Rei reapplied the strips or wet cloth onto the wounds the wings had made. Tyson had woken up and when he tried to move his wings, he accidentally opened the wounds wider. They were currently next to a stream in the woods outside of Bay City.

"So how much further to your home?" Tyson asked as Rei finished cleaning and bandaging Tyson's back.

"It's a few more miles" Rei said. "Not that far. We should get there before night fall. Then I'm going to go hunt for something to eat"

"Why don't you just hunt now?" Tyson suggested. "That way you won't have to go out again"

"Only if you promise to be careful" Rei said as he ushered Tyson into a tree. "Stay here and don't move. Kai would have my neck if anything happens to you"

Tyson quietly complied and sat in the tree completely silent as Rei jump out of the tree and into the night.

"What a night this is going to be" Tyson said as he just sat in the tree looking around the perimeter.

SSCC- yes i know its a cliffy but bare with me

Kai- you hurt Ty-koi!

SSCC- shut up

Tyson- i think you should listen to her koi

Kai- like hell i will/grabs an ax/ DIE SSCC!

SSCC- that's it! i'm giving Tyson to someone else!

Kai- /stops immediately/ you wont

SSCC- fine but i'm putting in another character next chapter! well two more!

Kai- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Tyson- /hugs him/be goodKai-koi!

Kai-/grumbles and hold Tyson possessively/ mine!

SSCC- whatever where's Rei and Max

Tyson- do you want ot know?

SSCC- ...no not really

Tyson- ok then, please review peoples!

SSCC- Ja ne!


	6. What? There are More of You?

SSCC- hey everyone! yes i know that last chapter was a lil boring, so! i hope this is a lil more interesting!

Max- hey, who are the new characters you said that were going to be in this one?

SSCC- you guys can talk later! but first! fic! Kai! get your ass out here and do the disclaimer!

Kai- /walks out of closet with messy hair/ hn, fine SSCC doesnt own Beyblades

Rei- hey! you're the one who stole hte keys to hte closet!

Kai- hn /walks back into closet and closes door/

SSCC- i was wondering where Tyson was

Max- hey did anyone know what happed to Mariah?

Rei- Kai got mad for her interrupting him and Tyson so he pushed her out of a 12 story building

SSCC- you dont seem to upset about this

Rei- /shrugs/ we're having a party later

SSCC- YAY! i love parties! ok peoples, thanks for all of hte reviews! here's chapter 6!

Max- Enjoy!

Chapter 6: What? More of You?

Rei was currently sitting in the shadows not too far away from the tree that held Tyson. He had smelled a deer coming his way and he was getting ready to pounce on it.

'Just a little more' Rei thought as the deer neared his hiding place. 'Just a couple more feet…wait…wait…NOW!'

He was quick and sharp. He slashed out, killing the stunned deer instantly. As the deer hit the ground, a scream was issued that made Rei's blood run cold. Then a scent of someone who he hadn't and didn't want to hear from hit his nose.

"Micheal" Rei growled.

A dull-red headed boy with black colored wings stepped out of the shadows.

"Rei" he said smugly. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Get lost!" Rei shouted angrily. "I don't have time to deal with this crap right now!"

"But I have all the time in the world" Micheal said his smirk disappearing to a scowl. "You took something that was very precious to me. And I don't cope well with loses"

"You're just a bad sport" Rei said calming him self down and starting to walk away with the dead deer over his shoulder.

"Am I?" Micheal called out. "Then I hope you don't mind me sharing that blond beauty-"

That was the last thing Rei remembers hearing. The next thing he knew, he had smashed Micheal against one of the many trees.

"Does it make you feel angry Rei?" Micheal asked still pinned to the tree. "Knowing that if Max's heart crystal comes back that you will lose him forever?"

"Shut up!" Rei said blindly slashing out in front of him.

Micheal had gotten out of his grip by then and was flying up into the trees.

"Until next time" he called out.

Rei let out a roar of frustration. Only then did he realize that he had left Tyson alone.

"Shit!"

* * *

"Kai?" Max said walking up to him. 

"What is it Max?" Kai asked looking from the window to the blond beastman.

"I think…I think that Rei and Tyson are in trouble"

* * *

Tyson was currently run for his life away from the thing that was chasing him. 

"Damn!" Tyson cursed as he blindingly moved through the bushes and trees. "I can't fly and Rei's going to kill me when he comes back!"

"I'm getting closer" said a creepy voice not too far behind him. "I hope you're wings aren't damaged when I get to you Nevrast. Their very pretty"

Tyson freaked some more and ran faster. But of course, Tyson being Tyson, he tripped on a fallen log.

"Ow" Tyson moaned holding back tears. "That stupid, fucking log! May it rot in hell!"

"Now, now" said a voice in his ear. "Don't blame the poor tree. It's already dead"

Tyson turned to see electric blue eyes gleaming down at him. He tried to move but the pain that shot up his wings stopped him. The stranger's eyes moved from his face to the injured wings.

"You poor thing" he said (Tyson recognized the voice to be male). "Look what that selfish phoenix prince made you do, he makes you walk around in that state? And you have such beautiful silver wings. Here let me help you"

"Get away from me!" Tyson spat slapping the hand that was reaching out to him. "Rei will probably be here any minute"

The stranger just laughed.

"I doubt that beastman would be able to lick him self clean by the time Michael's done with him"

Tyson glared at him and tried to hit him but the stranger was too fast. Before Tyson could react, the stranger was behind him.

"What are you-?" Tyson said before the man silenced him.

"Hush little one. I'm trying to heal your wings so you can fly again"

Tyson shook his head but didn't stop him. Truth be told, his back was aching in pain and his wings weren't helping. But when he felt the stranger's hands on his back, he felt strangely calm and relaxed. So the touch was missing and he almost whimpered at the lost.

"There you go" the stranger said in a happy voice.

"Please, tell me" Tyson said turning around to face him. "Why me? Why Max? Why is this stuff happening?"

The stranger's smile faded and turned into a frown. "I can not tell you. Not now. Not here."

"Then maybe somewhere else?" Tyson asked eagerly. "Please, I must know. My life was good until Kai and Rei appeared"

The stranger just laughed and shook his head. "Somehow I doubt that"

"Then if you won't help me. At Least tell me your name" Tyson said.

"My name is Tala" said the stranger.

"Tala" Tyson said struggling with the name before smiling. "I like it"

Tala smile and was about to say something, but the sounds of flapping wings met that his time was up.

"Until we meet again little Nevrast" Tala said quietly giving Tyson a kiss on the forehead before disappearing into the shadows.

But not fast enough, for Tyson noticed something that made his blood run cold. Tala had pointed ears like Rei or Max. And he had a tail flowing behind him.

"Oh no" Tyson groaned as he heard rustling in the bushes. "There are more?"

SSCC- all finished!

Kai- you let Tala into this fic?

SSCC- yes? you're point? oh! you're out of hte closet!

Kai- /eye starts twitching/

Max- SSCC? Are you on something or are you just plain stupid?

SSCC-huh?

Tala- i think Kai hit her with a metal rod a few minutes ago

Tyson- Tala/hugs him/

Tala- /smirks/

Kai-/punches Tala in the face and grabs Tyson/ mine! you got that! he's MINE!

Rei- /looks over to Micheal/ you try even one thing and i'll rip you apart

Micheal- ouch that hurt

Max- Rei! be nice!

SSCC- /hiding behind desk while everyone starts shouting at each other/ gods i think i did something bad

lawyer- of course you did something bad

SSCC- piss off i dont need someone like you to tell me that! i pay you to make sure i dont get sued and that's it!

lawyer- whatever /walks off/

SSCC- /still hiding/ please review people! o and the meaning of Nervast will be explained later on!


	7. Close Call

SSCC- hey everyone! sry it's taking so long to update! school's being evil and i have a ton of homework!

Kai- just get on with it

SSCC- shut up Kai anyways, here is chapter 7! enjoy!

Disclaimer- nope dont own

**Thank you for all of you who have reviewed! **

Chapter 7: Close Call

Tyson sighed as he heard the rusting coming closer. But he didn't move. He didn't want to. He was tired and hungry.

"Who's there?" he asked finally as the thing came just beyond the trees.

"Tyson?" shouted a voice from a bunch of bushes to the right. "Tyson!"

Before he could say anything, Tyson found himself in the arms of a certain phoenix prince.

"Tyson" Kai said holding onto his precious mate. "Thank god you're alright"

"Kai" Tyson said backing away. "Where's Rei? Is he mad at me?"

Kai looked like he was about to laugh, but instead he just smiled.

"No. now lets get you back to the fort" he said taking Tyson's hand and walking him through the forest. "There is a clearing over here so we can take off there"

Tyson didn't say anything; he just let Kai walk him to the clearing. The entire time he was thinking of that blue eyed beastman who totally scared him and then healed him.

'What a strange man" he thought as he followed Kai in taking flight. 'Tala, until we meet again'

* * *

"Tyson!" Max cried when his tired friend and Kai walked through the giant iron doors. "You're alright!" 

"I'm ok Maxie" Tyson said before nearly collapsing. "Ok maybe not"

"Kai" Rei said appearing in the entrance hall. "Tyson. Good to see that you made it back alright"

"You're not mad at me?" Tyson said in surprise.

Everyone except Tyson laughed.

"No" Rei said getting over his fit. "I'm not angry at you. Although I should leave if I want to save myself from Kai's wrath"

"You can stay Rei" Kai said smirking. "I'm not going to do anything to you. But lose my koi again, and then there will consequences"

Rei laughed nervously, but it was a fake, joking laugh.

"Just as long as you don't do anything to my Max" Rei said wrapping his arms around Max's waist.

Kai shook his head. "Whatever"

"Ok" Tyson said turning around to face Kai. "I need to know. What is going on here? Why can I change when my sister can't? It's obvious she can't because she would have thrown me off a cliff"

"First" Kai said glaring down at his storm eyed angel. "Why do you let your sister keep hurting you? I will not just stand here and let you bad mouth yourself. Why does your sister hate you so much?"

Tyson didn't speak. He looked like he was ready to hit Kai but was restraining himself. Finally, not being able to look at the prince any longer, Tyson stormed off down one of the halls and out of sight. Kai made to follow, but Max called him back.

"I'll tell you why this happening" he said. "Rei, stop that!"

Rei had been purring into the boy's ear. And of course, now that he had good hearing, it was getting annoying.

"Let's go to the kitchen" Rei said reluctantly letting go of the blond. "I was going to start dinner anyways"

They walked to the kitchen. While Rei made dinner, Max started to tell Kai the reasons for Tyson's behavior with his sister.

"First of all" he said. "Tanya hates Tyson with a royal passion. Because, when Tyson was born, his mother died giving birth to him. Tanya was so grieved about the lost of her mother that she started to blame Tyson. But it stopped when they moved into their aunt's home. But then Tyson's dad and older brother left for an archeological dig, she started to act up again. I can't count how many times she's tried to kill him"

There was a sound of breaking glass that caused Max to stop. Kai had crushed his glass of wine in his hand. Wine spilled everywhere as the glass dug into his hand causing blood to flow.

"Kai?" Max said shocked.

* * *

Tyson grumbled as he walked down the hall completely lost. He was mad. Mad at him for not facing the others. Mad that neither Kai nor Rei were answering his questions. 

"Damn it!" Tyson said opening another door only to find another bedroom. "Where the hell is the exit in this place?"

"Awww is my little one angry?" said a voice behind him.

Tyson turned to see Tala sitting on one of the open windows looking at him in the pale moon light.

"How the heck to you get that window open?" Tyson demanded. "I must have tried every window in the house and none of them budge and then you show up and open a window like it was nothing!"

Tala looked at him before he burst our laughing. Tyson glared at him and turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Tala asked as he got over his fit of laughter. "You're just going to desert me here? When I came all this way to see you?"

"You to see _me_?"

Tala smirked making his fangs very noticeable.

"Of course I came to see you" he said jumping down from the windowsill and walking up to the wide-eyed boy. "I would do anything to see you again. You're a very beautiful Nevrast. There is no way that I would let you go again"

Tyson was about to protest when a pair of velvet lips met his own. Tala had his arms around the boy, pressing him closer to deepen the kiss. Tyson was too shocked to do anything. Tala took the advantage and explored the rich damp cave with his tongue. After about a minute, they broke part for the much needed air. Tyson was still in a daze. Tala mentally smirked; he had the power to control whoever he kissed.

"W-wow" Tyson said in breaths.

Tala smirked and picked Tyson up bridal-style. He quickly carried him to one of the many bedrooms. Tyson giggled making it harder for Tala to restrain himself.

"Ty-koi" Tala said as he placed Tyson the bed. "Do you want me to show how to get rid of you wings?"

"But you said they were pretty" Tyson said pouting making Tala have another flash of lust.

"But they get in the way a lot" Tala said taking off Tyson's shirt. "They can appear whenever you want them to, but if you don't want them to, I can show you how to make them go back inside you"

"Really?" Tyson said with a cute face that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"Yes koi" Tala said placing his hands on Tyson's bare back.

After a little while, Tyson could feel his wings retreat back into his body, but it didn't feel painful.

"Good boy" Tala said getting into the bed with Tyson. "Now just relax, I'm not going to hurt you"

'I want to take him now so bad" Tala thought as Tyson sighed contently and cuddled into his chest. 'But I need to lure him out of here before I can'

(A/N- just to let you guys know, i can't write lemons. but i may try to later in the story if you readers ask me to!)

After about an hour he heard, voices coming from the hallway. Mentally cursing, Tala left the warmth of Tyson and the bed. Grabbing his shirt, he walked over to the window, pulled it open and jumped out of the room. No doubt Kai was looking for Tyson.

SSCC- done! yes it was short but i'm really tired from having ot stay up late finishing up the homework and studying for the tests. my goal is to get a 4.0 this year! go me!

Kai- WHAT DID TALA DO TO TYSON?

SSCC- dont shout at me! and they didnt do anything!

Tala- damn!

Kai- /grabs a large axe/ DIE TALA!

Tyson and SSCC- /watches Kai try to kill Tala/

Max- should we stop them?

Tyson, Rei, SSCC, and Micheal- nah

Max- ok then /grabs some popcorn/ Popcorn anyone?

Tyosn- MINE/dives for the popcorn/

SSCC- please review! ja ne! hey! save some popcorn for me you hog!


	8. Confessions

SSCC- hey you guys! i'm sry but i've change the story just a lil (just the ending) so things may be confusing

Kai- oh great. the monster has returned

Tyson- Kai! show some respect!

SSCC- yeah! some monsters have feelings too ya know

Kai- after what Tala did to my Ty-koi, no way in hell am i letting walk around without some critizism

Tyson- we didnt do anything!

Tala- uh huh sure we didnt

Tyson- Tala. Go. Away. you're not helping

Tala- nope /grabbs Tyson/ you're mine

SSCC- um Kai? what are you doing with that ax?

Kai- i'm gonna borrow it

SSCC- ok have fun

Max- meanwhile, here is chapter 8 for you readers!

Chapter 8: Confessions

Max started to move away from the phoenix prince's actions. Kai, seeing Max's frightened face, calmed down and let go the shards of the glass.

"Sorry" he said.

"You're such an idiot, Kai" Rei said walking over to Kai handing him a wet cloth and then sitting down next to Max. "Please continue"

Max nodded before continuing.

"Like I said before, Tanya was always trying to make Tyson's miserable. Sadly, she went as far as to start targeting his friends. Our friend Deria and I were always on the top of the list. I remember how Tyson would tell us not to go over to his house because Tanya was planning something for us. We stayed mostly at either my or Deria's house"

"So how long has this been going on?" Rei asked careful not to arouse Kai.

"About 5 years now"

Kai stood up suddenly shocking both Rei and Max.

"Kai" Rei said in a warning voice. "Don't do anything you're going to regret"

"I'm going to talk to him"

"Well can it wait until after dinner?" Rei asked. "Tyson and I went through a lot to bring it"

Max laughed. Rei really did know how to make someone feel better. Kai and Rei looked over at Max with surprised looks.

"Ok sorry" Max said blushing. "I know it wasn't funny. Let's go get Tyson and eat. Although I thought all you had to do was put food out and he would come charging in"

"Where is he anyways?" Rei said looking around. "I wonder if he got lost"

"What ever let's find him" Kai said walking quickly out of the room.

"Kai?" Rei said following him.

They walked down the hall that Tyson first disappeared. They walked down it until they heard a sound that sounded like a window opening and closing. Kai immediately opened the door that entered into the bedroom Tyson was in.

"Tyson?" Max said peering in. "Are you there?"

"He's asleep" Kai said with a small sigh of relief. "You guys go on a head and set the table. I'll wake him"

Max and Rei nodded and left. Kai smiled as he walked to the bed. Tyson's face glowed in the moonlight that was shining through the window.

"Tyson" Kai called softly.

The figure one the bed stirred. Slowly, he woke up and sat up. Kai stopped in his tracks as he saw that Tyson's wings were missing. He glared at the bare back of the boy who turned to face him.

"Uh?" Tyson said sleepily. "Who's there? Tala? Is that you?"

If Kai had looked angry before, he was enraged now. Without speaking, Kai walked up to Tyson grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him roughly. Tyson looked up at him with dilated eyes. He whimpered when it wasn't Tala but Kai who was with him.

"Kai?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Where's Tala? I want Tala!"

Kai growled realizing what Tala must have done. He calmed himself down and walked over to the bathroom. He filled a glass of water and walked back to the entranced Tyson. He winced slightly as the water spilled over Tyson's face as the boy's expression changed from confused to terror.

"W-Water!" he cried jumping back effective landing on the floor. "Get it away from me!"

"Shh" Kai said grabbing a towel and wiping the water away from the blue angel's face.

"Huh?" Tyson said looking around him and then Kai. "Kai? What are you doing here? And where are we?"

"It was Tala" Kai said spitting the name out like poison. "That basterd put you under a spell"

"No" Tyson said shaking his head. "He wouldn't do that. He's much too nice for that. Sure he's kinda creepy. But I don't think that he's evil"

"You've met him before koi?" Kai asked sharply. "Tell me, please"

Tyson winced slightly as Kai snapped at him. He tried to remember what had happened. It was then that he noticed that his wings were missing.

"What happened to my wings?" Tyson asked.

"Don't try and change the subject" Kai said pulling Tyson into a tight hug. "I don't want to lose you koi. Please, tell me when and where did you meet Tala?"

"I met him in the forest" Tyson said seeing that he wasn't going to get around this one. "He scared me and me kind of fell out of the tree that I was hiding in-"

"You were in a tree?" Kai shouted. "Koi! You were in bad shape and you were in a tree! What if you broke your wings? What if you hit a rock!"

"Kai?" Tyson said waving his hand in front of the raving boy. "I did break my left wing. But Tala healed it for me, just before you found me"

Kai sighed and just tightened his embrace around the boy. As if he was afraid that Tyson would just disappear.

"Kai?" Tyson said chokingly. "I can't breath"

"I'm sorry" Kai said. "I just can't think of you being with someone else"

"Why?"

Kai didn't say anything for a minute before turning to him with a smile.

"We should go" he said pulling Tyson to his feet. "Rei and Max have been really worried about you. Besides, dinner is ready"

"Kai?"

"Yes Tyson?"

"Do you know what a Nevrast is?"

Kai looked over his shoulder in shock. How could Tyson know that word? Unless…Tala.

'That basterd will pay' Kai thought as he shook his head.

"I don't know what it is" Kai lied. "Now let's go. Unless you want to miss dinner"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SSCC- done! oh, and if you're wondering, Tyson and Max's friend will be appearing in this fic. also if you're wondering why Micheal hasnt done anything to Max is because i was too lazy to write it in

Rei- thank god

Micheal- /wacks SSCC/ get off your lazy ass and do something about it! why are Tala and Tyson the ones so far who've gotten laid!

Kai- WHAT/looks over at Tala/ Tala...

Tala- /recovering from the ax/ o.O oh shit...

Tyson- we didnt do ANYTHING!

SSCC- sure... /watches Kai attempting ot kill Tala again/ ah this never gets old maybe i'll start writing Max/Micheal moments so i can watch Rei kill Micheal

Micheal- yeah! wait! no!

Rei- O.O you lay one hand on my maxie and i'll rip your fucking head off

Max- wah? dont i have a say in this?

SSCC, Rei, and Micheal- NO.

max- /sulks/ meanies

Tyson- cheer up Maxie, what to go get some ice cream?

Max- sure ok

SSCC- me too! me too! ok bai ppls until next time!

Tyson & Max- please review!


	9. Recovery

SSCC- hey ppls! i'm back!

Tyson- hey everyone!

SSCC- hey where's everyone else?

Tyosn- dont know. i think they're sleeping

SSCC- i see- wait! you're not sleeping! O.O

Tyson- yes got a problem with that?

SSCC- /in shock/

Tyson- ok then. well SSCC doesnt own Beyblades and she forgot to say that in the last chapter but dont sue her! it was a mistake!

SSCC-/still in shock/

TYson- Oh c'mon! its not taht big! anyways enjoy chapter 9

**NOTE: ppls are wondering if this is a Ty/Ta fic or a Ty/Ka fic. So i'm putting it straight! its a Ty/Ka fic! ok ppls? so now you're not confused. (oh and its a R/M fic as well) **

Chapter 9: Recovery

"Finally you decided to come to dinner!" Max exclaimed when Tyson and Kai walked into the dinning room. "I was starting to think you would rather skip"

"No I would never do such a thing as that!" Tyson said sticking his tongue out at the blond.

"So how long did it take you to wake him?" Rei asked.

Tyson blushed and walked quickly over to the food with Max while Rei and Kai exchanged a few words.

"He's here" Kai said in a serious voice.

Rei frowned slightly. If He was here, then that meant that Micheal was here as well.

"Did he do anything?" Rei asked.

The minute he said that, he wished he hadn't. Kai threw him an enraged look.

"The damn basterd put a spell on him! He did! That monster kissed my Tyson!" he hissed quietly so Tyson and Max wouldn't hear. "And then…"

Kai simply stopped talking and walked away. Rei's eyes widened before becoming slits. If Micheal even dared to attempt what Tala had done to Tyson, then he would die a slow painful death.

"Tyson!" Max said suddenly jolting Rei out of his thoughts. "Where are your wings?"

"Uh…" Tyson said thinking of what he was going to tell Max.

"He learned to hide them" Kai answered simply.

Tyson looked over at Kai in surprise. He wasn't expecting Kai to come to his rescue.

"Yeah" he said agreeing with Kai. "I learned to hide my wings. But now I have to learn to get them back"

Max and Tyson laughed at this while Rei and Kai shook their heads.

"C'mon!" Max said smiling and handing Tyson, Rei, and Kai plates. "Let's dig in!"

Tyson didn't object. He dove for the food while Max just shook his head and laughed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Tyson! I'm going to go for a walk, you want to come?" Max asked.

Tyson looked up from the book he was reading. They were in one of the many sitting rooms. It had been four weeks since their transformation. Kai and Rei had decided to go on a small trip to find out about some stuff that they refused to tell Tyson or Max about. When they left that morning, Rei and Kai promised that they would be alright.

"We'll be back in a week" Kai had said.

Tyson and Max were left in the giant fort like house all alone. They weren't really excited about this since they had really no idea where they were or where the nearest town was.

"Sure Max" Tyson throwing the book aside.

"Great! Grab you jacket!" Max said walking out of the room.

Tyson ran into the room that he and, sadly, Kai were sharing. Thank god there were two beds. Kai had agreed that Tyson could have his own bed as long as they slept in the same room. Needless to say, his separate bed had been redeemed useless since he kept waking up with Kai next to him every morning. Sighing at the thought, he grabbed his jacket off a chair and ran over to catch up with Max.

"So where are we going?" Tyson asked as they started to walk away from the place where they had come to know as a second home.

"I want to find a town" Tyson said smiling. "You know it's been 4 weeks since we've gone to see a movie or had a soda"

"Really?" max said as Tyson unfolded his wings. "What are you doing?"

"I've been practicing" Tyson said as he offered his hand to Max. "I used to sneak out when Rei and Kai went hunting and pick up boulders. I can carry people now. C'mon, let's go home. We don't have to be there that long. We have a week after all"

Max looked over at the fort that was now no more than an odd shaped thing in the distance.

"Alright" he said sighing. "But if you drop me, I'll kill you"

"Don't worry" Tyson said smiling.

"Now I am worried"

"Ha ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh"

"Let's go. I want a soda"

Tyson grabbed Max's hand and began to beat his wings as fast as he could. He slowly began to rise as well as Max. Soon they were airborne.

"Wow Tyson!" Max said as he looked over the mountains and the trees. "Is this what you see every time you come up here?"

"Pretty much" Tyson said as he flew towards the small body of water that soon became the ocean.

"It's been a while since we've seen the ocean" Max said smiling as they landed softly on the sandy beach.

Tyson and Max walked along the beach quietly enjoying each other's company and the smell of the salty sea. Finally they saw a town off in the distance.

"Tyson" Max said quietly. "We're home"

Tyson nodded while he felt like he was going to burst into tears. Silently he began to walk towards the city, pulling his wings into his body in the process. Max followed his friend and hid his beastman traits. All except the ears vanished.

"Uh Tyson?" he said looking at his ears. "I think we have a problem"

Tyson looked over at his friend in question only to turn away again to avoid laughing out loud.

"Tyson!" Max wailed.

Max's ears had changed without either of them noticing. They were now like cat ears that sat on top of his head.

"Are they for real?" Tyson said tugging on one of them.

"Ow!" Max yelped in pain. "That hurts!"

Tyson backed while waving his hands in apology. Max sulked and turned away from the Nevrast.

"Awww c'mon Maxie" Tyson said while scratching his friend's ears. "I won't do it again"

"Fine" Max said. "I want sugar. Let's go"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SSCC-well that was a somewhat boring chapter and yes i know nothing really happened, it was more of a filler chapter

Tyson- stop explaining and get on with the next chapter damn it!

SSCC- well arent you pushy

Tyson- yes i am, and since everyone else is sleeping, i have to make you do all hte work

SSCC- did you hit your head by any chance?

Tyson- no! but Kai says that he'll stop giving me Max's sugar stash if i dont make you work

Max- /wakes up/ O.O MY SUGAR STASH!

Tyson- o.o opps /runs away with Max's sugar stash/

Max- TYSON/runs after him/

SSCC- ok...then...um review? please?


	10. Uh Oh, Problem

SSCC- well i have returned! the others are no where in site but they left me a note. wonder what it says?

Note- /Gone out for pizza/

SSCC- WHAT? they left without me! how cruel/runs out/

lawyer- i guess i'm left to do hte disclaimer. SSCC doesnt own Beyblades! enjoy!

Chapter 10: Uh Oh, Problem

Tyson and Max tore down the coast line until they finally reached the harbor of Bay City.

"I'm so tired" Tyson said practically collapsing onto a crate.

"We can't just stop Tyson" Max panted. "I say we go to Deria's house and see her. Although she'll probably try to kill us for not seeing her in 4 weeks"

"Fine" Tyson groaned getting to his feet. "But we better cover up so no one looks at you funny and so I don't have to run into my sister"

"Good idea"

"Great, let's get to the department store!"

"Uh Tyson? We don't have any money"

"…oh yeah"

"But I still have my mom's gift cards!"

"I love you Maxie!"

"I know"

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Rei asked Kai as they walked through the forest.

"Shut up" was the reply.

Rei sighed. "You know, you could have just contacted our fathers instead of going to them. Then we could be home now"

"_Shut up_"

Rei sighed. Kai was a major pain in that he didn't like to admit things like getting lost.

"We have to hurry" Rei said grabbing the map from Kai who glared at him. "I don't want to leave Max anymore than necessary"

"You think I want to leave Tyson!" Kai asked angrily.

"Yet you're the one who wanted to go see our fathers" Rei retaliated.

"You know why I need to see them" Kai said walking forward without glancing back.

Rei sighed again as he followed Kai until they reached a clearing where a small group of soldiers were waiting for them.

"Lord Kai, Lord Rei" said one of them, obviously the captain.

"Gane" Kai said nodding his head.

"Where are your mates?" Gane asked looking at the space behind Rei. "Your fathers were saying that you finally found them"

"We need to get everything ready before we bring them" Rei replied.

Gane nodded and turned to the soldiers.

"Five of you will go with me to the fort and protect the princes' mates. The rest of you will escort the princes to the Great Castle"

Rei and Kai nodded and started to walk towards a stone path with about 10 soldiers following them. The five who stayed behind walked into the forest with Gane.

* * *

Deria threw down her cell phone angrily.

'It's been 4 weeks! 4 WEEKS! And nothing! Nothing about what happened to Tyson or Max!' she thought angrily.

She sighed and jumped onto her bed and just lay there looking up at the ceiling in frustration.

What had happened to them? Why them? They hadn't done anything wrong. Unless you count the time Tyson and Max dropped a stink bomb in the air vents at school.

4 weeks ago, Tyson's sister, Tanya had reported to the police that Tyson and Max and two other their friends had attacked her for no reason. Later however, Deria revealed that Tanya had been abusing both boys as well as her. The proof of her scars, the tape recordings she would take but Tyson asked her not to use.

But it was all in vain. Tyson and Max had disappeared. All three of the families were in chaos. Tyson's father, brother, and grandfather had filed that Tanya be sent to a permanent mental health ward. She left a week later. Max's parents used their connections with a powerful friend named Mr. Dickinson to look for the boys, but it was no good.

"Tyson" Deria sobbed quietly thinking about her poor friends. "Max. I miss you both so much"

Just then the doorbell rang. As usual, Deria's mother answered it.

"Yes?" she asked the two boys who were wearing dark clothing and hats to hide their faces.

"We need to see Deria" one of them spoke. "Please"

Deria walked down the stairs to see who it was when she bumped into her mom.

"Deria dear, you have guests" her mom said in a shaky voice. "They're in the living room"

"I don't want to see anyone" Deria growled turning to go back up to her room.

But before she even got 2 steps up, her mom grabbed her hand. Deria, shocked turned to see her mom pleading with her eyes. But there was something else, excitement and sorrow.

"Please" she said.

"Fine" Deria said sighing.

She walked into the room. She was tackled by two figures.

"Deria!"

"Deria! We've missed you!"

Deria's eyes widened. "Tyson? Max?"

* * *

Gane and the five soldiers finally found of the fort and walked up to the giant wooden doors. Gane quickly banged on the door and waited. Nothing happened.

"Tyson? Max?" Gane shouted hopping they would respond. "I'm Gane, the captain of the royal guard. I wish to speak to you"

Still nothing. Gane slowly tried the door which practically flew open. He nodded the soldiers and they entered.

They checked every room. The only thing that said that people had been here was the fired was still going in the fireplace.

"Two of you return to the castle and tell the princes that their mates have disappeared. The rest of you will stay here just incase they come back. I will go to the nearbycity and see if they are there" Gane said sighing.

And with that they dispersed.

Please review!


	11. Explanation

SSCC- hey peoples! well at last! we're getting somewhere!

Kai- you're planning something evil arent you?

SSCC- nnnnoooo of course not

Tyson- i think we should be worried

Tala- she's a raving lunatic! of course we should be worried!

Max- well then, let's tie her up in the closet!

Rei- great idea Maxie!

SSCC- huh? did i miss something /gets tied up/ what? whats going on! The closet! NNNNNNNNNOOOOO! NOT THE CLOSET!

everyone- /drags a tied up SSCC into hte closet/

Max- wow that was tiring. now what?

Tyson- lets go get some food!

everyone- YAY!

SSCC- /from closet/ let me out of here! right now

everyone- /ignores SSCC and leaves/

SSCC- enjoy the chapter while i escape this closet/starts eating hte bonds/

Chapter 11: Explanation

"So you have been in a giant fort for the last 4 weeks!" Deria screeched. "And now Tyson has wings and Max is a beast man!"

Poor Max was about ready to pull out his ears. Tyson had flinched and accidentally broke the glass of juice he was holding.

"Basically" Tyson replied weakly.

Deria sighed. "You made me really scared"

"We're sorry" max said feeling slightly guilty.

"So what has happened while we were gone?" Tyson asked. "Is my sister after my blood?"

Deria went on to tell them about what had happened with Tanya.

"Wow" Max said. "So now she's gone? Like gone for good?"

"Yep" Deria said smiling. "You don't have to worry about her anymore"

Tyson just sat there. He couldn't believe it. He was free. Tanya was getting what she deserved after so long. Now he wouldn't have to dread living here anymore. Max and Deria smiled. Although the normally social Tyson said nothing, they understood.

"So what are you Tyson?" Deria decided to change the subject. "If Max is a Beastman, then what are you? Demon? Angel?"

"Uh…" Tyson said. "I don't know. I was told that I was a Nevrast. But I have no idea what that means. But what I don't get is why Tanya and the rest of our families never received these powers"

"It is strange" Deria said looking confused. "We should go to the library to try finding a language that would fit"

They ran out the door and into the quiet street heading for the noisy downtown to the public library.

* * *

Gane ran as fast as he could towards the city. Being a beastman did have its uses. 

'Please be there' he silently prayed.

He arrived in the city just as the others had reached their lords' castle.

* * *

"You're telling me" said the elderly man sitting in a fine, gold and velvet chair. "That you have finally found them?" 

"Yes father" Kai said bowing slightly.

"And you as well Rei?" the king said looking over at the beastman prince.

"Yes sir" he replied.

"Good" the king said smiling. "It's about time. Your father is on his way, Rei. But shouldn't they be here with you?"

"We were going to fix everything up" Rei explained. "That way-"

He never finished because the guards had entered the giant hall quite out of breath.

"What's going on?" the king demanded.

"Sire" one of the men said bowing to the king before turning to the princes. "They're not there. The boys. They're not at the fort or the surrounding area"

There was silence in the hall. The king turned to look from the soldier to his son. He wasn't supposed to show it, but he was nervous. Kai was the kind of person who didn't like things disappearing on him. Kai and Rei were both glaring at the poor soldier as if debating his faith.

"Did you check the entire area?" Kai asked at last. "Did you check the town?"

"Master Gane has gone to the town. The rest of the men are still at the fort just incase" the soldier replied.

Kai and Rei nodded at each other and began to walk out of the hall.

"Kai" his father said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry" Kai said. "We'll finish this later"

And with that they walked out the castle.

* * *

"Any luck?" 

"No. What about you?"

"Nothing"

"Hmm…" Deria said thinking. "Did Max find anything?"

"I don't know" Tyson said adding his 15th book to his stack of misleads. "I haven't see him since we've got here"

"Let's go look for him then" Deria said. "Then let's go get some lunch"

"Yay!" Tyson said jumping up. "Food! It's been forever since I've had a sundae and hamburger! Maxie! Where are you man?"

Deria grumbled as she followed a very excited Tyson around to the other side of the library. They found Max in a corner reading something labeled "Mysteries of Our World".

"Max?" Deria said prodding him. "Did ya find anything?"

"Huh?" Max said looking up from his book. "Sorry, I got so into this book, I couldn't put it down"

"It's ok man" Tyson said stretching. "Now, let's go get some food! I'm starving!"

Max got up and they ran out of the library. (But first Max borrowed the book he was reading) They were greeted by the blinding light of the sun.

"Argh!" Tyson said shielding his eyes. "This is why I hate libraries! Too bloody dark!"

"Watch out Tyson" Deria teased. "You're starting to sound like a British kid"

Tyson glared at her as she and Max burst out laughing.

"And I'm supposed to think that you guys are my friends?" he said giving them a hurt look.

"Aw c'mon Ty-chan" Deria said hugging him.

"Yeah! You know we love you!" Max said joining in.

"Really?" Tyson said. "Good! Then you can buy me lunch!"

Max and Deria sweat dropped.

"Did you bring your credit card?" Max whispered to Deria as they began to head to the local café.

"Thank god I did" Deria said sighing. "We really need to teach him some manners"

"Amen to that" Max said as they started walking to the nearest café.

"Another ice cream sundae please!"

"Tyson, that's gonna be your third one!" Deria exclaimed.

"So?" Tyson asked sticking his tongue out. "Maxie's had 5 lemon sodas and 3 slices of pizza"

"Yes but you also had a hamburger, a salad, 5 slices of pizza, and 2 bowls of soup!"

"Leave him alone, Deria" Max said sipping his 6th lemon soda. "We haven't had a meal like this is 4 weeks, give us a break"

"Fine" Deria sighed. "I'm sorry. Its just…when you guys came back I thought it would be just like it used to be"

Tyson and Max smiled at her reassuringly. They knew that Deria was worried sick about them. So they couldn't really blame her on her behavior.

"Ok the hell with it" Deria said grinning. "You guys are back! We should be celebrating! Hey waiter! Get me 10 orders from the top of the menu on down!"

* * *

Gane walked around the busy streets of Bay City. He stared in wonder at the many objects that he had never seen in his life. 

"What crazy place is this?" Gane muttered to himself as he walked across the street.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something screeching and a horn blaring in his ears. He dove for the sideway just before a huge truck squashed him flat.

"Hey! Crazy guy! Watch where you're walking!" shouted an angry driver.

Gane glared at the man and calm got up.

'What weird people' he thought as he walked away still looking for the missing Tyson and Max. 'Gods, I hope I find them soon. I don't like this place'

He walked and walked. Finally he happened upon a small park with a small pond. He smiled at one thing he could recognize in this place.

'What a peaceful place' he though sitting on the bench. 'I hope the masters don't mind me sitting down for a minute'

But as he sat there resting, he felt a presence. No, two presences. He looked over to his right to find two figures stand there in the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you?" demanded the captain of the guards. "What do you want?"

"You are the captain of the guards for the two princes are you not?" asked the shorter one.

"I am. I am Gane of Varce" Gane said puffing him self up slightly with pride. "And you are?"

"No one you need to worry about" the taller one said. "But will you give this message to your masters?"

"What is it?" Gane said disliking the conversation more and more.

"Tell Kai and Rei that Max and Tyson aren't theirs to control" the shorter one said smirking. "We're going to set them free just as they are supposed too"

Gane widened his eyes as recognized the two strangers.

"Prince Tala and Prince Micheal!" Gane growled. "You touch either of the masters' mates and you will pay with your life!"

Tala and Micheal just laughed before walking away. Gane shouted for them to stop. When they didn't he tried to run after them. But he couldn't! He was stuck. He looked down at his feet and found that they were frozen by ice. Gane growled angrily.

* * *

"Tyson!" Max shouted as Tyson ran in front of Deria and him, "Why don't we go to the park?" 

"Sure!" Tyson said running back to them.

"Last one there, buys everyone ice cream!" Deria said as she took off.

"Hey!" they boys shouted running after her.

Max burst into a clearing of the park with Deria just behind him with Tyson bringing up the rear.

"No fair!" Tyson panted. "You guys cheated!"

"Think it of you paying us back for the lunch you had" Deria said smirking.

"Fine" Tyson grumbled pulling out some money he had gotten from the bank. "What do you guys want?"

"Chocolate chip!" Deria said at once.

"Chocolate orange!" Max laughed.

Tyson sighed as he walked over to the ice cream vendor.

"Hi" Tyson greeted the ice cream man. "I'd like 1 double scoop of chocolate chip, 1 double scoop of chocolate orange, and 1 triple scoop of mint chocolate chip"

"Right away!" the man said smiling.

While he was waiting for his ice cream Tyson went to get some napkins from the other side of the stand. But when he went to grab some, he accidentally knocked over a stranger's ice cream soda.

"Oh no!" Tyson said handing the napkins to the man. "I'm so sorry! Let me get you a new one!"

"Oh, that ok " said the man. "I was almost done with it anyways"

"Are you sure?" Tyson said looking over to the man. "I don't mind-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw who it was.

"Tala?" Tyson gasped. "IS that really you?"

"Hello my beautiful Nevrast" Tala said smiling.

Tyson just stared into the sapphire eyes. They were…beautiful. But before he could say another thing, the ice cream man handed him his ice cream.

"Thank you" Tyson said paying the man.

"Do you need help carrying those?" Tala asked.

"Uh…sure" Tyson said. "You can hold mine"

Tala took the ice cream and followed Tyson tot where Max and Deria were sitting.

"Finally!" Max said smiling. "I thought you got lost"

"Ha ha ha" Tyson said sarcastically. "Here"

He handed both Deria and Max their ice creams when Tala came up behind Tyson.

"Hey, who are you?" Max asked.

"I'm Tala" the red head smirked. "I'm a friend of Tyson's"

"Really?" Deria said raising an eyebrow. "I've never heard of you before"

"I only met him recently" Tyson said quickly. "So I didn't have time to tell you"

"I see" Deria said accepting the answer and continued eating her ice cream.

Max nodded in agreement. Tala smirked. Things were going as planned.

"I'm going to get some more napkins" Max said standing up and handing Deria his ice cream. "Be right back"

Max hurried over to the ice cream stand. But just as he neared it, he bumped into a man, making him drop his ice cream.

"Oh My god!" Max said standing up. "I'm so sorry! I'll get you a new one!"

"No its ok" said the man.

"No its not" Max argued before turning to the ice cream vendor and ordered another ice cream.

"I said it was ok" said the man standing up. "You didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did" max said furiously. "I made you drop your food"

"I'm just glad that you didn't hurt your self" said the man smiling.

Max look up at the man to argue some more, but he lost his voice when he looked into the man's eyes. They were beautiful. He felt him self gasp as he stepped back.

"What's wrong?" the man asked gently. "Is there something on my face?"

"n-no" Max said finding his voice at last.

"Good" the man said smiling. "My name is Micheal. What's yours?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SSCC- /breaks through the closet door/ I'M FREE!

Tyson- damn! Kai! i told you to use chains! and now we're gonna have to-

Kai-/kisses Tyson to shuthim up/

Tala- NO!

Tyson-/in shock/

Kai- heh /smirks/

SSCC- ...wow

Rei- /turns to Micheal/ you try that and i'll kill you

Micheal- oh well /kisses Max/

Max- O.O

Rei- O.O THATS IT! YOU DIE NOW!

Micheal- /runs away with Rei right behind/

Tyson & Max- wow, he's a good kisser

Tala- /sulking in a corner while Kai laughs at him/

SSCC- ok...um please review?


	12. Rage of Demon Princes

SSCC- HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! MY COMPUTER WAS BEING EVIL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Kai- gods, dont you ever shut up?

SSCC- NOPE! Oh, Btw, I'm still gonna get my revenge on you all for leaving me in the closet!

Everyone- O.o /gulp/

SSCC- BWAHAHAHAHAHA! yes! fear me!

Rei- someone should really stop her

Tyson- dont look at me! i'm not getting anywhere near the creepy weirdo! Kai! you do it!

Kai- no way!

Tyson- pwease/puppy dog eyes/

Kai- no! must...resist...evil...puppy dog eyes...damn it! fine!

Tyson- yay/kisses Kai on the cheek/

Kai- What kind of kiss was that/grabs Tyson and drags him into the closet/

Max, Micheal, & Rei- um...ok

Tala- /attempting to break down the door/ DAMN YOU KAI! GET OUT HERE NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!

SSCC- um right

Micheal- why dont we just leave/looks over to Max/ i know a small place you'd like

Rei- O.O he's going nowhere with you!

SSCC- /shoves Tala aside and bangs on the closet door/ Kai! you have to do the disclaimer!

Kai- /through the door/ SSCC doesnt own beyblades and never will! now piss off!

Max- enjoy chapter 12!

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **

Chapter 12: Rage of Demon Princes

"My name is Micheal. What's yours?" Micheal asked although he already knew.

"M-Max" Max said uncomfortably.

Before Micheal could make another comment, the ice cream vendor handed him his ice cream. Max paid for the ice cream and started to head back when he stop.

"Do…do you want to come sit with me and my friends?" Max asked meekly.

Micheal smiled slyly. "I would love to"

"About time you got back!" Tyson said as Max and Micheal walked up to the group. "We thought you had ditched us or something"

"Nope!" Max said sitting down next to Tyson. "I ran into this man"

"Micheal" Tala said nodding.

"You know him?" Tyson asked surprised as Deria mirrored him.

"Yes" Micheal smiling. "We go way back"

"That's great!" Tyson said smiling. "Maybe you can help us!"

Tala and Micheal both shared a shocked look.

"Help you?" Tala asked looking at Tyson. "Help you with what?"

"Tell us what the word Nevrast means!" Tyson exclaimed looking pointedly at Tala. "You wouldn't tell me before and neither would Kai!"

Tala sighed. "It's not that simple. The impact of you finding the true meaning for the word would have some severe consequences"

Tyson looked disappointed along with Max and Deria. But he didn't stay that way for long.

"OK!" Tyson said smiling, even though the smile was a little strained.

"Why don't we head over to your house" Deria said to Tyson. "God knows that your Grandfather's been in like major depression"

"Gramps?" Tyson said as they all stood up and walked away towards Tyson's house.

"Yeah!" Max said smiling. "This will be fun! Imagine the reaction we'll get from him if Deria practically tried to hug us to death!"

"Tyson and Deria laughed while Tala and Micheal hung in the background.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Tadaima!" Tyson shouted loudly as they walked into the familiar dojo.

There was scrambling heard around the house and then the house began to shake.

"What the hell!" Tala shouted as Tyson, Max, and Deria hid behind him and Micheal.

"That doesn't sound like Gramps" Tyson said nervously.

Suddenly, a giant tiger appeared with Kai and Rei both on top of it.

"Kai! Rei?" Tyson shouted pointing at them disbelievingly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with that tiger in my HOUSE?"

Deria had fainted and Max was looking rather pale at the enraged looks that were on the princes' faces. Tala and Micheal on the other hand looked like they were going to commit murder VERY soon. Since Tyson was closest to them, Kai was able to grab him and push him behind him. Tyson puffed his cheeks out in anger of the treatment he had received, but it was ignored.

"Tala, Micheal" Kai grounded. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Micheal spat at him pushing Max behind him.

Rei growled loudly baring his fangs at him. "Take your hands off my mate"

"Your mate?" Micheal said smirking. "Since when has become your mate?"

"Since I saw him first!" Rei growled taking another step forward.

"But Maxie likes it here, with his friends and family, don't you Maxie?" Micheal said pulling Max to his chest.

"Stop touching him!" Rei shouted getting ready to kill the red head.

Before anyone could react, Micheal claimed Max's mouth with his own. Tyson and Kai just stood there stunned. Tala was smirking while slowly backing away. The other red head was on his own on this one.

Something in Rei just snapped. Lunging forward he screamed. "Get your filthy mouth off him!"

Micheal, who was too busy with Max, was thrown across the room as Rei rammed his fist into Michael's cheek.

"Michael!" Max shouted in worry as he saw the man smash into the wall and crumble to the floor unmoving. Tala had disappeared at some point. Deria was still unconscious on the ground.

"What the hell?" Tyson trying to break away from Kai's grip. "What did you do to my house?"

Kai glared at him angrily.

"We'll talk back home"

"W-what about Deria?" Max managed to ask getting over the shock.

"We can't take her" Rei said holding Max protectively making Max blush.

"What?" Tyson shouted trying to free himself from Kai's grasp. "Then I'm not going! I can't just leave one of my best friends while she's unconscious!"

Kai could feel an argument coming on. It would probably result in something that he would later regret.

"We can't take her with us, Ty-koi" Kai said as calmly as he could. "She's not supposed to know that we exist"

"A little late for that" Tyson retorted. "She already knows about you and Rei!"

"What?" Rei and Kai shouted.

Max flinched. He was scared. He didn't like it when they got into fights. After the first week of having to hear Tyson and Kai bicker about where Tyson was to sleep, he had heard enough yelling to last him a life time.

"How much does she know?" Rei asked while pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the headache that was coming on.

"Just as much as we know" Tyson said before glaring over at Kai. "Which isn't much"

Kai growled angrily. But in the end, he agreed to take Deria with them to the fort.

"Who knows?" Rei muttered to him as they helped Max and Tyson onto the Tiger (whose name was Toro by the way). "Maybe she can distract those others who are after our mates for us"

Kai didn't say anything but nodded to show that he had heard. The ride to the fort was very quiet. Tyson was ignoring Kai and vise versa. And Rei and Max were not about to say anything to antagonize the two. When they finally arrived Tyson went straight to the room that Kai and he shared, leaving the others to carry Deria in.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tyson threw himself onto the bed angrily. Why? Why did they have to come and ruin everything? Why couldn't they just leave them alone?

The door opened with anyone knocking, telling him that Kai was entering.

"Go away" Tyson said sitting up on his bed.

Kai had an amused look on his face. "How can I leave if this is my room too?"

Tyson puffed out his cheeks in frustration.

"Fine. I'll go" Tyson said getting up and walking to the door.

"You're not going anywhere" Kai snarled, his amusement turning dark as he looked at Tyson.

He grabbed Tyson's arm and pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tyson shouted struggling. "Get off!"

"No" Kai said grabbing Tyson's hands and holding them above his head. "Think of this as punishment for running away from the fort"

"But you never said that we had to stay in the fort!' Tyson said trying in vain to get out from under the duel haired prince.

"I wasn't expecting to leave" Kai said admitting it more to himself than Tyson. He hadn't given it a thought that Tyson had wings and could've easily left the place.

"So don't go bitching to me that its my fault!" Tyson shouted angrily. "If you didn't want me to leave, you could've said so!"

"Would you have listened?" Kai asked dangerously leaning closer to him.

"…" Tyson decided to answer. He knew in his heart that he would've left even if Kai had said not to.

Kai's face loomed closer to Tyson's, finally closing the gap between them. Tyson struggled in a panic. Kai bit down onto his lower lip making Tyson gasp in pain. Kai took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Tyson at first tried to push the tongue away but after a while finally let Kai as he wished, which suited Kai just fine. About 2 minutes later, Tyson was out of breath. Moaning, he pushed Kai forwards slightly with his chest, hoping Kai wouldn't get the wrong idea. God seemed to be on Tyson's side since Kai finally took his mouth off of his.

"That was evil" Tyson gasped for air.

"Don't worry Ty-koi" Kai said smirking. "I'll teach you to hold out longer"

"What!" Tyson said.

Kai just smirked and rolled over to settle next to Tyson.

"Do not forget" Kai said in a soft voice. "You are MINE. And I will let no one have you. And don't even think of escaping again or I will come up with an even more painful punishment I have planned for you tomorrow"

Keeping a protective arm around Tyson, Kai turned off the lamp that was illuminating the room. Let's just say that Tyson slept in fear of the next day.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Max and Rei watched Kai follow Tyson as he stomped off. Sighing, Rei picked up the unconscious Deria and motioned for Max to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Max asked.

"To one of the guest rooms" Rei said opening a door. "She can stay there until we figure out what to do with her"

"Don't treat her like an object!" Max said angrily defending his friend.

"I am not" Rei said placing her on the bed before leading Max out of the room.

There was again the eerie silence as they walked to their room. When they reached their room, Rei still remained silent until he had shut the door. Angrily turning to his mate, he prepared himself for a long night.

"Koi" he said pulling Max onto the bed they shared. "Do you know how much danger you've placed yourself in?"

"No" Max said slowly, not liking the look he was getting.

"You KISSED another man!" Rei shouted. "You are MY mate!"

Max's face turned from shock to anger.

"_I_ didn't kiss _him_! _He_ kissed _me_!" he shouted back.

Rei growled and grabbed Max's shirt and pulling him forwards so that they were only inches apart.

"You are never to do that again!" Rei said. "You don't know how worried I was! And when Micheal kissed you…"

Rei turned and punched the wall angrily. Never in his life was he afraid of losing something this precious. Sensing Max's fear, he sighed and turned around.

"Max…" Rei said placing a hand on the blonde's cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that"

Max gave a small smile and place his own hand onto Rei's.

"I am sorry too" Max said blushing slightly. "I should've known that you would've hit the roof when we left. but, Rei, we missed our friend and our families. You cant expect for us to forget about them!"

Rei sighed. He kissed Max gently and took of the cap Max was wear to see the cat ear perched on top.

"You have such cute ears" he said fondly, scratching them making Max purr.

Max smiled and just snuggled into the other neko-jin. Things would turn out fine Max concluded. Yawning he and Rei soon fell asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Perched outside the fort, two figure stood in the trees with angry eyes.

"We have to move fast" one said. "The new year is coming soon"

The other nodded and they took off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SSCC- Finished!

Kai- /crying/

SSCC- NOW what?

Kai- you finally let me kiss Ty-koi!

Tyson- /pats Kai on the hand/ there there, let it all out

Rei- /muttering darkly in a corner/

SSCC- Ha! This is punishment for help locking me in the closet! and from now on, someone will suffer until i'm satisfied!

Max- hey, where did Micheal and Tala go?

Rei- /growls/ Who cares?

SSCC- they left just now...funny they looked like they had to seen a ghost

Max- T.T i wonder why /looks at SSCC's revenge list/ O.O You have Tyson next? that's not good

SSCC- hehehehehehehe i know

Max- ok... Rei! you want to go out to dinner with me?

Rei- /perks up/ OF COURSE/skips out of hte room while Max follows/

SSCC- I have to get back to my revenge list now so please review!


End file.
